


球鞋短裙(单方性转）

by BucKetongtong



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucKetongtong/pseuds/BucKetongtong
Summary: 当Jack偷走Asher的黑裙子时他在想什么？





	球鞋短裙(单方性转）

**Author's Note:**

> *性转A×未性转J  
> *GB>BG 17×16  
> *个人癖好产物 挺雷的  
> *RPS+非常OOC  
> *有女装和流血描写

上学从来不是一件好事情，学校从来不是一个好地方。  
这里的人最喜欢偷你的滑板。  
Jack把自己的储物柜关上，五秒后再次打开只是因为他忘拿了牛奶——超市里的最后一盒幸运儿，在过期前两小时必须解决它。

Jack从来都不是受欢迎的那个，他是个出了名的小疯子。  
有人会钟情于扔他苹果，滑板会自己离奇失踪，这是常事，往幕后黑手的后背贴上脏话字条，被不同科目的老师喊去谈话也是常事。

或许这次有点不太一样——他没有在一盒牛奶的时间内找到他的滑板。

于是便有了Asher对他说的第一句话。  
“这是你的滑板吗？它在女厕所里。”

明明开学时她还比自己高了点，现在他们已经差不多高了。  
嘿，看来我长得还挺快。Jack把他擅自飞走的沾沾自得拽回来。  
遗憾的是他忘了说谢谢，而是：“你会滑吗？”  
“不会。”她摇头，怀里还抱着下一节课要用的书，“但是我弟弟会。”  
她有弟弟，现在Jack要比其他人更多知道她一点了。  
Jack愣愣地点头，随即踩着滑板消失在女孩的视线里，和被脚步吓到乱飞的麻雀没什么差别。

相反Asher则是受欢迎的那个。Angel——像她的姓氏一般，理应成为男生们永远的背后讨论对象。  
当时Jack站在新生的队列里，第一眼就看到坐在第一排的Asher，这是他们单方面的初见。她坐在那儿，像雕塑一样好看和规规矩矩，冲他微笑，准确来说是冲每一个人微笑。  
他想：这一定是拉拉队队长。事实证明他错了，Asher是女篮队队长。  
但Asher跟其他女孩一样喜欢吃甜食，构成她的是酒窝和浅浅的笑。她的每一根头发都是温柔的，贴在肩上，比赛时则以马尾辫的模样夺走每一个男孩的心。  
Jack喜欢偷偷观察Asher，并骄傲和心虚于自己对这种窥视的依赖比其他人更甚。他知道Asher很少穿裙子，她的鞋子似乎只有球鞋这一种，但并不妨碍她散发迷人的薰衣草味儿，而且她皱着眉的样子也好看。  
没有谁能不对她动心。Jack安慰自己，随即又感到寂寞，一想到Asher，他就像被切成两半一样矛盾和复杂。  
他觉得Asher是顺利的，她的话都是深思熟虑的，生来就和他自己截然不同。  
有的时候，他喜欢她，有的时候则厌弃和嫉妒她的圆滑，有的时候又想成为她。

 

总之他们的第二次对话背景很糟糕。  
那个疯子被他说急了，谁也不知道他手里握着块碎玻璃片，直到Jack看见他的手上渗出血。  
他划伤他后就跑走了，胆小鬼。  
伤口挂在他的脖子左侧，血流下来，毁了他的白衬衫，在所到之处一点点晕开来，形成的图案有点滑稽可笑。他看不见伤口，只觉得痛得头晕。说实话，他没遇到过这种情况。瞧，他差点就死了，因为他的刻薄和莽撞，而在没人的街道上咽了气。  
Jack吸着冷气，伸出手在脖子上摸了一把，牵动到伤口，男孩不自抑地发出低声的呻吟和颤抖。殷红肆意地攀到他的手指上，流向他常戴的那枚戒指。

“我已经喊救护车了。”  
Asher是什么时候跑过来抱住他的？  
“没事了。”她重复着。  
他披着Asher的外套，浅蓝色那件，跟今天天空的颜色差不多。  
薰衣草味，血腥味和什么东西快要馊掉的味道。Jack咂舌，这小破巷子偷藏着的味道未免太复杂了些。  
Asher的T恤不可免地染上了他的血，Jack使了点力气挣开她的怀抱，从薰衣草堆里抽出点头绪——Asher热情得有些莫名其妙。  
Asher显得有些失落，她笑笑：“我陪你到救护车来，行吗？”  
Jack眨眨眼睛，他难过极了。行了，我毁了Asher的外套和T恤，还毁了她的一天，他想。

 

Asher是从什么时候开始注意这个贼头贼脑的学弟的？这得从开学第一天就说起。  
她看见他踩着滑板来上学，酷，她在心里吹了个口哨。  
男孩因为过于狭小的储物柜只好将其搁置在一旁。果然，第一节课后，它就凭空消失了。Asher对此比Jack感到更生气些。  
而Jack似乎早有预料，只是仰头喝了口牛奶，喊着“借过”跑走了。Asher随手帮他把忘关上的储物柜门关上。

所有人都说，Asher的保护欲过头了。  
在她把那块藏在草丛里的滑板放回Jack的储物柜旁时才第一次认识到这点。  
她觉得这个小子真是神奇，大大咧咧口无遮拦，对什么都不在乎。尽管她并不喜欢他无休止的恶作剧，有一次差点害她绊倒。可能正是因为这些，所以男孩在受伤的时候才更显脆弱。  
毫无疑问，Asher被他迷住了，她先前还觉得自己不可能被任何人迷住。会滑滑板的男孩可能要除外了。  
她把外套披在他身上，那一刻她心疼又兴奋得要命，她想给雏鸟包扎，又想听它因受伤而发出呻吟一样糯糯的鸣叫。这是矛盾和可耻的，Asher心知肚明。

人们会管这叫“爱情”吗？  
拜托，这可耻又黏糊糊。  
小孩们是只谈情不说爱的单细胞物种。

 

那封派对邀请信甜得像是用焦糖封起来的。  
但你知道的，事实往往不会像焦糖那样，更多时候是未经处理的杏仁。  
Jack的袜子依旧是花色的，张扬在不经意的小地方。这次他规规矩矩地穿了牛仔裤，新买的那条，很合身。  
是Asher打开门迎接他。“欢迎！我就说你会来的。”她看上去很高兴，甚至小姑娘一样跳了几步，明明他们之前没说过几句话。

“Asher，凭什么他能来？”寸头的男生问她。  
“凭我邀请了他。”Asher把杯子一个个放好，心满意足地看着冰箱里的橙汁和违禁品——啤酒。  
男生骂了声脏话后拿着橙汁离开，随之传来的是女生们的惊呼。

“Asher，你的小朋友要和Charlie打起来了。”她们大呼小叫。  
Jack跑上楼，随便钻进某一个房间。他盯着自己湿了的裤脚一阵心烦意乱。  
接着他意识到整个房间都是薰衣草味的。  
衣柜里是，白色的床单是，挂在门上的黑裙子也是。碍事且酸涩的橙汁味根本不该出现。  
Jack一直觉得自己有些心理变态，当然这可能并不一定是事实。他必须留下些什么，恶作剧之类的，让她记住他，而不是被橙汁泼了裤子的小可怜。

 

“这是我的房间。”Asher打开门，看上去有些局促和难堪：“这也是我的裙子，虽然我从来没穿过。”她红了脸，目不转睛地看着面前的男孩，这条裙子可能本来就该属于他，属于这双纤细的腿和脚踝。  
Jack的每一个理由都不再有一点可信度。  
因为他硬了。

Asher抢在他伸手去抓门把手前握住他的手腕，不由分说地把他的手背到身后，转而用另一只手转了两圈钥匙。  
Jack看着她用贴着创口贴的那只手把钥匙扔到靠墙的床上，金属的闪光不可见地陷进白色的海洋里。

他绝对是误判了什么。Jack的卷发贴着门，他慌了神，只觉得自己在出汗。

“你不能就这么出去。”Asher的嗓音很好听，Jack想起她又会唱歌又会弹吉他。  
“把我们锁在一起也不是什么好主意。”Jack的声音弹到门上再弹回来。

“你想让我帮你吗？”Asher听上去无辜又好心，但Jack还是觉得这是场预谋。  
他垂着头没有回应，睫毛乖乖地顺着，于是Asher从后面靠近他，她还抓着他的手腕，不愿放走随时会跑掉的小兔子。  
尽管小兔子本人根本没有逃跑的念头。

Asher的目光落在那道明晃晃的红色，它就那样拂在白色的肌肤上，一点也不狰狞和张牙舞爪，反倒显得脆弱又可怜，她认为自己有点失控了——想要他和侵占他，各式黏糊糊的念头，很早以前就霸占一席之地的可怖念头，一点点噬掉她的理性。  
她舔舔唇，把手探进黑裙子里，冰凉的手指贴着Jack的大腿根，带过令人发耻的卷曲的毛，又蹭过胯骨，换来男孩小声的抽气。  
Asher吻他的脸颊，发梢落在他肩上，她松开他的手腕，那一块皮肤都被抓红了，粉红俏皮地铺在那儿，现在她知道Jack的皮肤或许很敏感。  
Asher得以用空出来的那只手贼一样伸进Jack的上衣，在摸到肉乎乎的肚子时没忍住笑出声。  
“这不好笑。”Jack有点生气，又在那只手摸到乳尖时及时噤了声。

Asher先是小心地套弄，她不想吓坏他。Jack自然不是什么好小孩，但生理上还是归为处男范畴。  
“我没那么容易射。”Jack为自己报不公，尽管创口贴粗糙的触感令他起鸡皮疙瘩，换来Asher不那么信任的轻笑。

Jack面对着门，呼吸和喘息全部打在门上，一门之隔处又是另一个天地，裙摆蹭着他的大腿，Asher则用手圈住他的腰，于是他愈发觉得这是对于他先前所有恶作剧的报复。

他没想到Asher会咬在他的伤口上，最开始她只是吻那里，嘴唇摩挲着结了痂的伤疤，弄得他痒痒的。  
她没忍住啃在那儿，牙齿嗑在红色的凸起上。  
“嘿！Asher……”他闷哼一声，膝盖顶到门上发出撞击声。  
“Asher？你还好吗？”有人敲门，把Jack吓了一跳。  
“没事。”Asher回答，“等会就好。”  
接着她把Jack带到床上，跟用糖拐走迷路的小孩同理。  
“Asher……行行好，女士。”Jack小声地喊她的名字，天，她觉得自己真是太可恶了。  
小她一岁的男孩缩在墙角，Asher每凑近一厘米他的腿就只好被迫更加张开，而他的内裤早就湿了，这不是好消息。  
Asher埋下头舔掉伤口处冒出来的血珠：“疼吗？对不起。”她的手探进他的内裤。  
Jack抱住面前的姑娘，感叹这真是一点诚意也没有。

“不，Asher，Asher！”在Asher不打预兆地把手指伸进他的后穴时Jack终于开始反抗。  
“没事的。”Asher一边吻他一边更进一步，安抚躁动的鸟儿，不得不说，她很温柔，让Jack感到安心的同时又让他不可抑制地溺进去。

Asher一直在亲他，每一点雀斑和所有可爱的地方，她必须留下薰衣草味儿，幼稚得不像话。  
Jack在前后夹击下很快缴了械，他本不想的，这是他第一次射在别人手里。  
Jack的大脑一片空白，滋滋作响的电流一闪而过。他的腿发颤，差点倒进Asher的怀里。

“你喜欢我吗？不，我是指……”Jack支支吾吾开口，脸还是烫得吓人，刚刚的一切对于他来说是一次失败的冒险，叛逆的勇士在半路上被女巫勾了魂儿。现在他总得明白这位女巫到底是有情还是无意吧。  
Asher挑眉望他，勾人的酒窝若隐若现：“当然。”  
“可你对每一个人都这样笑。”Jack揉揉鼻子。  
Asher对着他眨眨眼睛，把钥匙翻出来胜利般在他眼前晃晃：“可我只帮一个人撸了管。”  
Jack哼了声。Asher绝非模范学生。  
至少Jack在这之后很长一段时间内都不敢恶作剧她了。

青春期男孩女孩们是最精通也最拙劣的撒谎家，他们之前撒下的所有谎话总会在最关键的时刻被顺理成章地揭穿。

Asher下楼，Charlie正好在向身边一圈女孩们炫耀：“我偷过好几次他的滑板，真是个小呆子，有一次我把它滑进女厕里，真不知道他是怎么拿出来的。”  
Asher把他赶出家门的同时踹了他的裆：“是我帮他拿出来的。”

之后Jack的滑板再没失窃过。

 

 

 

Asher在欢呼声中悄悄拉着他离场，她身上还穿着球衣。  
“拉拉队队长，你该穿我送给你的裙子来。”Asher接过Jack手里的矿泉水，让Jack想起她正在为他写的歌，他清楚地记得那词里有“扎马尾辫的姑娘不会滑板”。  
Jack不喜欢她老是开裙子的玩笑，但也不讨厌，因为他不介意在教女孩滑板的时候多耍几个花招。

“你那首歌叫什么？”Jack岔开话题。  
“球鞋和短裙？”Asher看了眼自己的白球鞋。  
Jack红了脸：“谁是球鞋谁是短裙？”  
连Asher的笑声也是焦糖味的，是被所有杏仁包裹住的纯甜的焦糖。

可能人们就管这叫爱情，不成熟的一见钟情也属其中之一。  
不仅可耻，还黏糊糊。

Fin


End file.
